


[art] we’ll fly away from here

by Smithybadger



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/pseuds/Smithybadger
Summary: it does not have to end in tragedy for sasha james. somewhere, somehow, a woman without fear has found her





	[art] we’ll fly away from here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mertiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/gifts).




End file.
